Sólo un deseo
by Diego2586
Summary: One-Shot limón! Roxas y Sora son a la vez sexualmente frustrado. Unos sueños eróticos más tarde se despiertan y se dan cuenta que necesitan ayuda. Rated M por un motivo limón!


Sólo un deseo

Roxas miró su teléfono durante la breve pausa de la batalla entre Sora y él mismo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Namine-Espero que estés divirtiendo en Sora! No puedo esperar hasta nuestra fecha de mañana, será bueno tener un día para nosotros.

Roxas dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"¿Qué pasa Roxy?" Sora dijo, sus ojos azules en cuestión se destacó en su rostro bronceado. Roxas sonrió ligeramente ante sus picos flouncing.

"Es Namine ... ahora no me malinterpreten, me encanta, pero ..." Roxas se mordió el labio inferior más duro, sus ojos azules pensativo. Tenía diecisiete años y estaba frustrado sexualmente. Estaba casi dieciocho años y no haber sido establecido.

Sora volvió a sentarse al lado de Roxas después de pasar él la bolsa de papas fritas que había sido hasta llegar en primer lugar.

"Pero lo que, Roxas?" Sora entrecerró sus bonitos ojos azules preocupación. Roxas estudiado esos ojos grandes e inocentes y aquellos labios suaves en un puchero suave. Tuvo que contenerse de deslumbrante esos labios con los suyos ...

_Espera ... ¿qué?_

Actuando como si no hubiera estado distraído por tales pensamientos, Roxas continuó. "Estoy casi dieciocho años y no he sido establecido. Sé que eres inocente y todo mierda, Sora, pero necesito un poco de sexo, y lo necesito pronto. Pero Namine no quiere tratar hasta que los 'ready '... "Roxas corrió la mano por sus picos rubias.

Sora asintió. "Lo mismo con Kairi ..." Sora murmuró, con la esperanza Roxas no escuchó su confesión.

Por supuesto Roxas hizo, y estaba mirando a Sora. "Estás frustrado sexualmente también? Usted, el inocente Sora He crecido con?" Roxas burló a la ligera. Sora se sonrojó y empujó el brazo de Roxas.

"Roxy stooooop! Me voy a la cama!" Sora puso mala cara. Roxas se rió mientras se apagaba el Wii y siguió a Sora a la cama.

"Estaba bromeando Sora!" Roxas se rió más fuerte que la morena se escondió debajo de las mantas.

(Unas horas más tarde)

Roxas abrió los ojos a la oscuridad de la sala azul de Sora. Había oído Sora llamándolo por su nombre, tirando de Roxas, otro sueño húmedo. Hizo caso omiso de su amigo visitante empujando sus pantalones cortos y se volvió hacia Sora.

"Sora ...?" Roxas susurró. La única respuesta de Sora se movía contra la cama estaban dentro y dejando escapar un leve gemido. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de Roxas Sora había molido contra la cama.

"Nghhh ... mmmh ... R-Roxas ..." Sora gimió en su sueño, lo que hace más estrecha pantalones cortos de Roxas mucho más.

Roxas no era gay, no estaba totalmente en los hombres. Claro, podría haber sido bi-curioso, pero escuchar Sora gemir su nombre era tan caliente ... Roxas clavó las uñas en la cintura mientras rodaba sobre su espalda.

"Mgghh ... R-Roxy p-por favor ... quiero ... más ..." Sora gimió de nuevo, rectificado a sí mismo contra la cama. Roxas gimió y rodó sobre su costado, sintiendo su polla conseguir oh-tan-más-fuerte. Namine ni siquiera por la mente de Roxas, sólo podía pensar en el lindo, gimiendo pequeña, morena su nombre al lado de él.

"Sora despierta", se quejó Roxas, sacudiendo Sora. Sora se quejó luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a Roxas.

"W-¿qué ...?" Sora dijo con voz cansada. Un jadeo rápido y le scooting un poco lejos de Roxas mostró que había encontrado a su visitante.

"Estabas gimiendo en sueños." Roxas gruñó en voz baja. Prácticamente podía ver rubor de Sora mientras se retorcía.

"L-lo siento ... esto es tan vergonzoso ..." Sora se quejó. Roxas miró a Sora. Él era tan duro y le faltaba la pequeña morena sobre él.

"Sora ... creo que nos puede ayudar tanto ..." susurró Roxas. Sora gimió.

"¿Cómo ...?"

Roxas escuchó a sus impulsos. "Ambos necesitan un alivio ..."

Sora y Roxas asintió continuó: "Vamos a ser amigos con beneficios ... al menos, sólo por esta noche." Roxas Sora espera para ser sorprendido, o decir algo. Esperaba un grito o una negación completa, pero Roxas no esperaba lo que hizo después.

Un rubor Sora estaba presionando sus labios contra los de Roxas, Roxas y gruñó, tirando más cerca morenita.

Sora y Roxas estaba lloriqueando le puso encima, pasando sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Sora. Poco a poco, Roxas empujado camisa de Sora hasta el pecho y la espalda mientras sus lenguas se reproduce en la boca del otro. Finalmente rompió el beso tan Roxas podría quitar la camisa de Sora hasta que gimió Roxas se quitó la camisa también.

Sora se estrelló sus labios contra Roxas y se les fuerza a besarse de nuevo, Roxas ganando la batalla de la dominación. Roxas poco y mordisqueó los labios de Sora, asegurándose que la morenita se quedó gimiendo y quejándose por más tiempo pateando el pecho de Roxas.

Roxas deslizó sus manos hacia abajo abs luz de Sora hasta la cintura. Dejó que sus dedos rozar bulto de Sora en sus pantalones cortos. Un gemido de placer respondió a su toque y Sora empezó a moler contra sí mismo bulto propio Roxas. Roxas se quedó sin aliento en lento-que responde al de Sora boca y tiró de él con fuerza contra sí mismo.

Pronto Roxas y Sora estaban ambos desnudos.

Roxas estaba en la cima de Sora ahora, lamiéndose los pezones y en todo el pecho y el estómago de Sora. Él llevó a su boca caliente a la cintura de Sora entonces sobre su erección.

"O-oh! R-Roxas!" Sora y Roxas se quedó sin aliento lamió sobre su raja ligeramente, haciendo que otro gemido que venir de labios de Sora. Roxas empezó a chupar y tirar de la erección de Sora, el bombeo de él con la mano y va más rápido.

"F-más rápido, por favor! Yo ... quiero más rápido!" Sora se quejó. Roxas sabía que estaba llegando a su fin y Roxas Sora metió en su boca caliente y húmeda, por lo que Sora final en la garganta con un fuerte grito de "Roxas"

Sora gemía y jadeaba, como él débilmente volvió a caer en su colchón.

"¿Estás bien Sora?" Roxas sonrió, lamiéndose los labios mientras él se subió encima de Sora y empezó a frotar su erección contra su piel bronceada, haciéndolo duro de nuevo.

"Yo-yo estoy muy bien!" Sora gimió, arqueando la espalda a Roxas molienda.

"Bueno, yo no he terminado todavía." Roxas y Sora sonrió gimió en necesidad y Roxas se continuó moliendo contra Sora. Sora hizo corto gemidos y sonidos incoherentes.

Roxas presionó dos dedos en la boca gemidos de Sora. "Suck". Sora sumisamente empezó a chupar los dedos de Roxas. Él sonrió y levantó una de las piernas de Sora para envolver alrededor de su cintura. Es pronto se le unió otra pierna de Sora.

Roxas sacó sus dedos de la boca de Sora y lentamente deslizó un dedo mojado en Sora. Hizo un grito ahogado ante la sensación nueva, pero de repente estaba con ganas de más. Sora molido hasta que Roxas añadió el otro dedo y luego tijera y empujó en el agujero apretado de Sora. Gemidos y moliendas poco después. Roxas sonrió, sudando su necesidad. Se alineó con Sora y poco a poco comenzó a empujar dentro.

En un primer momento, Sora aulló de dolor leve, pero después de ser estirado, Roxas empezó a moverse para encontrar su punto dulce. Un gemido de nombre de Roxas hacerle saber cuando lo golpeó. Después de eso, Roxas empujadas dentro y fuera de Sora, asegurándose de que golpeó ese lugar una y otra vez.

Sora se quejaba en voz alta, mezclándose con Roxas "más suave gemidos. Roxas se estrelló una y otra vez en Sora, tan profundo como pudo. Entonces él comenzó a bombear erección palpitante de Sora y los dos eran en extremo. Los nervios se alcanzaron casi el éxtasis que estaban buscando estaba tan cerca. Un poco más ejes y bombas y Sora y Roxas ambos volaron por encima del borde de la mente que sopla conclusión.

Se quedó allí jadeando. Los dos chicos estaban cubiertos de sudor, y Roxas hacía tiempo que había sacado de Sora. Después de unos momentos más, Sora finalmente se mudó de su cielo sueño.

"¿Qué te hizo hacer eso?" Sora murmuró soñoliento.

"Sólo un deseo." Roxas contestó tan somnolienta.


End file.
